


Untitled

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set season 4/final.  A bit twee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

He and the silent chrome sculptures watched her from where she stood so alien among them.   
  
“I want you to show me where he came from.  I want to understand this place.”   
  
“No you don’t Kara.  You already know what he is.  You already know what I am.  What you don’t know is what  _you_  are.”   
  
Frustrated and resenting how much she needed him, she took his hand to harshly draw him in closer.   
  
“You told me that love binds all things.  That everything is connected by patterns.  So, maybe if I know something about him that he cannot remember, then more of this will become clear?” She forced this out, not quite able to hide her desperate shaking as she spoke.     
  
It was terrible for him to see her this unsure.  See as her body betrayed her.  To know that so too did his own from where fear grooved lines into his forehead and mouth.      
  
Gently and brokenly he whispered, “How can I offer you anything now, Kara?”   
  
“You can try by telling me what you remember!”   
  
“Kara, this isn’t about Sam.  It’s about you.”   
  
“Leoben… I need this.  I need to know…” Biting her lip, she dropped his hand and shifted to face the nearest centurion.   
  
Drawn, he came up behind her, close enough so that she could feel his breath on her shoulder.  He curled one hand around her waist and lifted the other, taking one of hers with it; like they had so many months ago, when she'd held a paintbrush.  The time when both of them still held on to hope.   
  
“Touch it.  It’s as real as Sam is.  As real as I am,” he said at the same time as he led her timid fingers up to the sharp T shape of the centurion’s face.   
  
“But not like me,” she muttered with a catch.   
  
“You are more than anything I could ever conceive of, Kara.  But it doesn’t make you not real.”   
  
Her fingers wavered, almost touching the sleek chrome.   
  
“I thought you all warred over if they were aware.  Won’t it object?”   
  
Kara couldn’t help the way this was going, like always, his voice and yearning were drawing her in.   
  
“Then ask permission.  Ask it as if it were human.”   
  
Kara pulled her hand away and went to twist out from his grasp but he kept her still with a firm though not harsh pressure; his touch fixed and precise.   
  
“I want to leave,” she stated.   
  
He laughed a little.   
  
“Why’s it so much easier to deal with Sam, Tigh, Tyrol and Tory than it is with me or this machine?  Why can you treat them as people but not this one or me?  Is it because of how we models look identical?” He pressed his warm body closer into her back as he pulled her hips in tight; his fingers running under the edge of her shirt to the skin of her stomach. “Or with me, is it because of how I feel?” he continued. “Of how I love?”   
  
“I said, I want to leave,” she ground out, but didn’t pull away.   
  
“Then why did you come?”   
  
“I’ve no frakkin’ idea, but not to talk about you.”   
  
"You said you came to talk about cylons."   
  
"I.. I..." she stuttered.  Then demanded, "let me go."   
  
He dropped his forehead onto her crown for a moment and then stepped back.   
  
Kara twisted around to face him.  His face was half in shadow.  He didn't talk for a moment and her eyes became fixed upon his lips where he held his mouth pursed a little.  She continued to watch them when he finally spoke.   
  
“I would give anything to be able to help you Kara.  All that I am… but your path… I don’t see it anymore.  I’m sorry.”   
  
She clenched a fist at her side in temper.   
  
“That’s just great.  All this time and all this crap.  And that’s the best you have?”   
  
“I’m sorry that you’re questioning what you are.  I truly am.  But I have no answers to give.”   
  
“Then maybe it’s not my validity that’s in question.  It should be yours.  For if you have no answers for me, then what else are you good for?”   
  
He flinched and then edged back a step towards the comfort of another centurion.  Pleased that she'd gotten to him, she marched forwards and was surprised when he stumbled back even further to get away.     
  
She paused, stunned.  Then realised how it was much too late for resentment.  For revenge.  Peace was the only thing to seek between them now.     
  
So relenting, she shifted over slowly and lifted her hand up to cup his cheek.  He didn’t move away.  Nor did he object when her fingers came to brush against his features.  She stroked a fraction up and down his jaw, registering how the skin beneath her palm felt rough, real, and very much alive.  It felt strange to touch him so softly after all that had gone on between them and after all the times that she'd hurt him.  But it felt right.   
  
Reflexively he leaned into her touch.     
  
“I feel you, Kara."    
  
She understood what he was telling her.    
  
Swallowing, Kara pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes.   
  
He moved closer.  His lips easing softly against hers as he whispered, “I’m not sure Kara.  I’m not sure about anything anymore.  But I’ll be here waiting.  Like Sam waits for you.  Whatever we all are.”   
  
Pulling back he regarded her carefully.


End file.
